Monstruo
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Mycroft siempre pensó que los monstruos no existían pero comprendió que no por el hecho de no ser peludos y enormes dejaban de existir.


**He aquí una pequeña historia centrada en los hermanos Holmes. Es algo dramática, pero espero que os guste. Necesitaba escribirla. (NO hay incesto. Así que no se preocupen).**

* * *

**Monstruo**

Mycroft solo tenía tres años cuando dejó de creer en los cuentos de hadas. Asegurándose a sí mismo y a todo aquel que le rodeaba que los monstruos no existen, que son seres ficticios y que no hay que temerlos. Pero cuando cumplió 12 años, cambió de opinión.

Y no es que comenzara a creer en hadas y seres mágicos, es que se dio cuenta que los monstruos no son solo seres peludos que amenazan con comerte o raptarte. Un monstruo puede ser un ser humano, cualquier ser humano. Incluso tu propio padre.

El 6 de Enero, Sherlock cumplió seis años. Lo celebraron poco después de la comida he hicieron una merienda para ellos y algunos niños del barrio. Hacía un buen día así que celebraron la pequeña fiesta en el jardín trasero. Mycroft, junto a su madre y algunas de los niños que asistieron, estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa mientras observaban como los más pequeños jugaban a ser piratas en el jardín.

Al tener un gran jardín, años atrás le habían montado una pequeña proa de un barco pirata. Ahora todos estaban allí jugando, dándose órdenes y tirándose pequeñas bolas de papel a modo de cañonazos.

Mycroft los observaba divertido. Era un buen día. Sería un buen día.

Horas más tarde, cuando se encontraban a solas y cenando en el comedor su padre llegó a casa. El ambiente cambió de alegre a tenso, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario, sobre todo para no asustar a Sherlock que se lo estaba pasando en bomba comiendo su plato de macarrones con queso, comida que le encantaba.

Theodore Holmes entró en la cocina y se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, o más bien se dejó caer. Mycroft se tensó. Desde su posición captó el olor a whisky y ginebra que desprendía su padre. Sin duda esa no era una buena señal.

—¡Papi! —exclamó Sherlock ilusionado levantando la vista hacia él —. Hoy es mi cumple —le dijo sonriente.

Theodore le miró escéptico.

—¿Y qué quieres? —preguntó, su tono de voz sonaba peligroso, aunque Sherlock no se percató de ello.

Mycroft se aferró a la mesa y su miró al pequeño.

—Hijo, ¡vamos a ponernos el pijama y a dormir! ¿Vale? —le preguntó animada.

—¡Pero papá todavía no me ha dado mi regalo! —dijo Sherlock mirándole.

—Oh —susurró Theodore —. ¿Quieres tu regalo? —preguntó mientras se levantaba.

—Sí —dijo Sherlock ensanchando su sonrisa.

Mycroft aguantó al aire decidido a saltar en cualquier momento pero lo que ocurrió fue tan rápido que no lo pudo evitar. Theodore se acercó a Sherlock y le abofeteó tan fuerte que el niño se cayó de la silla.

—¡TED! —exclamó su madre.

Mycroft se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y se agachó para comprobar el estado de su hermano que se estaba aguantando la cara.

—No pensarías que iba a traer un regalo a alguien que nisiquiera debería de haber nacido —dijo Ted —. Iluso…

—¡Ted! Es tu hijo —exclamó la mujer de nuevo.

Mycroft ignoró la discusión que sus padres iban a tener y cogió lentamente la mano de Sherlock para apartarla de su cara. No tenía sangre, solo el moflete colorado y algo hinchado.

—Sherlock, ¿estás bien…? —preguntó.

El niño se levantó y salió corriendo de allí, abrió la puerta y sin cerrarla corrió por todo el jardín hasta que salió de la casa y se adentró en el bosque que había justo alrededor. Mycroft apretó los ojos un segundo antes de ir a seguirlo.

No vio por donde iba, pero sabía de sobra donde estaría. Era su escondite cuando se enfadaba porque Mycroft no quería jugar con él.

Mientras llegaba al árbol hueco donde estaba escondido su hermano menor se preguntó como el niño podía ver con semejante oscuridad. Pensó que, como él, no necesitaba ver el camino para sabérselo, había acudido tantas veces allí que lo sabía. Cuando llegó al árbol, se puso de rodillas antes él y apoyó las manos contra la corteza.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó.

Oyó un pequeño gemido de dolor entre las suspiros y lamentos. Mycroft lo interpretó como un sí, y entró. Aquel árbol era el más grueso de todo el bosque y a pesar de que estaban algo apretujados, cabían dentro de esa corteza.

El pelirrojo elevó la mano hasta la espalda de Sherlock y la acarició.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele? —preguntó.

Sherlock suspiró profundamente y Mycroft sintió como negaba con la cabeza. Elevó la mano hasta el hombro y lo apretó. Sherlock apoyó el rostro contra él, así que Mycroft terminó de acercarse a él, lo rodeó con los brazos y le obligó a que se apoyara contra su pecho, luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo siento —susurró el adolescente —. Papá es un monstruo, no debería de haber permitido que entrara al comedor. Si lo hubiera hecho no hubiera pasado esto… Pero no se repetirá, ¿vale? —sonrió Mycroft.

Sherlock apretó la camiseta de su hermano con sus pequeñas manos y apoyó el rostro contra ella.

—Mycroft… —murmuró.

—¿Sí?

—¿Papá es un monstruo? —susurró —. Porque tú me dijiste que los monstruos no existían…

Mycroft apretó los ojos fuertemente, intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar.

—Papá tiene un monstruo dentro que le hace ser así…

—¿Y por qué no le ayudamos a vencerlo…? —preguntó Sherlock elevando el rostro.

—Porque el monstruo ya ha vencido a papá… Si ayudamos podría ser peor —murmuró Mycroft.

Sherlock apretó el agarre contra su hermano y Mycroft se lo devolvió.

—No quiero regresar a casa… —murmuró —. Mamá nunca evita que papá nos haga daño…

—Pero tenemos que volver… No tenemos otro sitio donde vivir, al menos de momento —suspiró Mycroft.

Dios sabe cuántas veces había pensado en huir con su hermano, pero no tenían más familia y eran menores. Todo sería más complicado. Sobre todo si la policía les encontraba y avisaba a su padre. Todo sería peor.

—Pero podemos coger un barco y navegar por ahí… Como piratas… —susurró.

—Sherlock. Te juro que cuanto tenga 18 años nos iremos y jamás regresaremos… Pero tenemos que esperar un poco. Solo un poco.

—Pero…

—Sherlock, no podemos aún. Somos muy pequeños..

El niño se separó de Mycroft con odio y salió del árbol. Luego se puso de pie.

—¡Eres mi hermano mayor!¡Se supone que debes de quererme! —se quejó el niño.

—Sherlock, te quiero más que nada en este mundo y quiero protegerte pero ahora es imposible —dijo Mycroft con un nudo en la garganta.

Sherlock se cruzó de brazos ofendido.

—¡Te odio Mycroft! —exclamó antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa tal como salió, hecho un mar de lágrimas y rápido como un rayo.

Mycroft se quedó allí abrazado a sus propias rodillas haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no llorar. Por aguantar todo lo posible.

Muchos años pasaron después de eso. Años de palizas, insultos y discusiones en la que la policía tuvo que aparecer una o dos veces para poner orden. Cuando Mycroft cumplió los 18, se fue de casa y cumpliendo su promesa quiso llevarse a Sherlock pero el niño, que ahora era un adolescente, se negó en rotundo. Diciéndole que aquello debería de haberlo hecho en su momento y no ahora.

Y pese a todo, a sus 42 años, Sherlock seguía siendo para él el ser más importante de la tierra. Siempre había estado moviendo los hilos, en secreto, para que su hermano no sufriera. Aunque este, el ahora adulto y detective Sherlock Holmes, siguiera odiándolo por no poner freno antes a su padre. Un monstruo.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ahora es cuando llegan las amenazas y los cortes de manga. Lo siento, ¿vale? Pero es que por un extraño motivo necesitaba escribir esto. Mi estado anímico no es muy decente, el martes comienzo las clases y eso no lo llevo bien.**

**Para todo lo demás, ¡dejen comentarios y comenten donde puedo mejorar!**


End file.
